1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a keyswitch and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a lateral-typed keyswitch and a related electronic device with advantages of easy assembly, low cost and rework function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lateral keyswitch is often utilized to be the power button and/or the volume button of the electronic device. A first-type conventional keyswitch mechanism disposes the lateral keyswitch on a thin resilient component, and the thin resilient component is assembled with a casing of the electronic device by an engagement. The engagement has low constraint, and the lateral keyswitch is easily separated from the casing in transportation. A second-type conventional keyswitch mechanism fixes the lateral keyswitch on the resilient piece. An end of the resilient piece is locked on the lateral keyswitch, and the other end of the resilient piece is disposed on the casing by a thermal melt method, which has drawbacks of complicated procedure and expensive cost. A third-type conventional keyswitch mechanism integrates the lateral keyswitch with the resilient arm monolithically, and the resilient arm is thermally melted on the casing. Integrated assembly of the lateral keyswitch and the resilient arm cannot provide rework function. The casing may be scraped since the lateral keyswitch is damaged.
Please refer to FIG. 10 to FIG. 12. FIG. 10 to FIG. 12 respectively are diagrams of a keyswitch in prior art. As shown in FIG. 10, the lateral keyswitch 70 is disposed on the thin resilient component 72, and the thin resilient component 72 is installed on the casing 76 by the engaging portion 74. However, the thin resilient component 72 is easily separated from the casing 76 in transportation, and an extra inspection cost of the product is consumed. As shown in FIG. 11, the keyswitch 78 is disposed on the curved resilient piece 80, and the curved resilient piece 80 is disposed on the casing 82 by the thermal melt method to prevent the curved resilient piece 80 and the casing 82 from separation. The curved resilient piece 80 is usually made of metal material that has high material cost and expensive thermal melt cost. The thermal melt method has no rework function. As shown in FIG. 12, the keyswitch 84 is integrated with the resilient arm 86 monolithically. An end of the resilient arm 86 is connected to the keyswitch 84, and the other end of the resilient arm 86 is thermally melted on the casing 88. The resilient arm 86 is made of plastic material, which is cheaper than the metal material. The resilient arm 86 is thermally melted on the casing 88 and cannot provide rework function.